1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for message delivery in telecommunications network.
2. Related Art
A service known as "True Message" has been advertised by AT&T. In this service, a caller may, if the called party is busy (or perhaps on other circumstances), choose to record a message for that called party. The network will then attempt later to set up a call to the called party and deliver the message. If the called party so wishes, they can deposit a message in reply for the calling party.
It may be perceived that the system thus described has similarity to conventional voice mail boxes, in which a message is left for a called party if they are unavailable, and to "call completion" services using such mail boxes (as described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,515).
However, there is a difference. For voice mail boxes and call completion services, the message is stored in a mail box which is linked to the identity of the called party. Thus, the service can only be provided when the called party has made arrangements to enable it. With message delivery services such as the above described "True Message" service, the message is stored in a record linked to the identity of the calling party, and therefore requires no arrangements to have been by the called party. Rather than being deposited for access at the leisure of the called party, the message delivery is specified by the calling party.